Revengeful Darkness
by Ookami Chann
Summary: How do you fight an enemy whose motive is intertwined with the past? How do you fight an enemy when it means to practically fight yourself? And what happens when the truth is actually darker than you'd like to imagine? [SUMMARY UPDATED ON 26/08/16]
1. Chapter One: Two years later

I remember joining simply to write Dinosaur King fanfiction stories and yet… I've barely written any. But this idea was kind of lingering on my mind for a while so I've decided to put it into words and see how it progresses.

**Time setting: **Two years after season 2 ends.

**Warnings: **I don't yet.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any recognizable characters of this fandom; however I do own the plot and any un-canon characters. Whether the story succeeds or fails, I will stand strong by it and if anything- delete it with honour and the intention of improvement.

**Summary: **How do you fight an enemy whose motive is intertwined with the past? How do you fight an enemy when it means to practically fight yourself?

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter One:** Two years later

* * *

"Father… you wanted the universe so badly. Yet you lost to a bunch of mere _children_… it seems they are more powerful than you anticipated…" a figure contemplated as he eyed the darkness with complete discontent. The peaceful air now seemed hallow as he pictured his last moments with his father before the older male's mission.

His gleaming orange orbs flared shades brighter.

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

"Max Taylor! Just because we're on break doesn't mean you can blank me like you do to Michelle." Zoe Drake sighed as she waved a hand in front of her brunette haired friend. Over the two years in which Rex and the others had returned to the future, the pink haired girl and the brunette boy had changed in more ways than just their age.

Zoe now wore her hair in a bun with many strands sticking out and falling through its loop. Her usual yellow, black and green attire was changed to a simple outfit consisting of a black vest with green shorts ending just above her knees and a pair of green pumps with white laces.

On the other hand, Max's style had a resemblance to his childhood clothing choices as he wore a red hooded t-shirt, with orange jogging bottoms and red and white shoes. Having abandoned his visor, his chestnut locks were viewed no different to his past self.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Max groaned as he took another sip of the chocolate chip iced frappe he had in front of him. "It's been two years you know. You gotta wonder how he is; is he still the same as he was, is he getting into trouble? That sort of stuff."

Zoe stiffened as she took into account who _he _was. She often wondered how their blonde friend was doing as well, Zoe knew Max had never truly gotten over their departure- after all; Rex was like a brother to him. She hoped Rex was alright, she knew he wouldn't do anything stupid- he'd be alright.

"I get what you're saying, but we can't let his departure bring us down. We moped for a good while as kids, but look at us. We've got mochas and frappes in front of us, we're practically adults." Zoe somewhat beamed at her friend as he shifted his position in the new café's wooden chair. Said boy sighed and responded with an identical grin and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

She was. Really! But he still let the memories linger, for Zoe's sake though; Max would smile and cheer if it stopped her from worrying.

* * *

Neither of them expected to be receiving knocks on the Taylor's door a few days later. Nor did they expect to be greeted by two kids sort of shouting out for help.

The younger girl had pink hair that was spiked outwards and had a pink clip holding back the fringe while the older boy's gaze swung around; neck following slightly in sync which forced his mechanic's goggles to shift a little.

The group of both parents and teenagers were quite shocked to say the least as they witnessed the scene in front of them. Max and Zoe in particular as they shouted out the duo's names in shock. "Rod! Laura?"

"Max, Zoe. Thank god you guys are here, we need help. All of you." Rod's cocoa eyes blinked rapidly as Laura straightened her position to agree with her brother.

"There's trouble. Dinosaurs." Her eyes shook violently as she herself tried to register the cold, chilling voice she'd heard a few weeks prior.

The look of shock would've been priceless had it been a joke; but as it wasn't, it could only be considered dreadful. They'd been involved in watching the universe nearly end; a statement like this couldn't be taken as a joke- especially if it was from two kids from the future. "You can't be serious? You're not serious are you?" Dr Drake looked worried as his wife gripped his hand tightly; mirroring the actions of the Taylor parents.

"I wish we were. But we're not." Laura shook her head, allowing her bangs to spin furiously and loosen her pink clip. Her attire was now a long white dress with two pink vertical stripes down her sides and a pair of brown boots; whereas Rod was in a dark green t-shirt with faded brown jeans and boots of a darker shade. Both siblings simply wore a necklace with the Alpha Gang symbol engraved in the plastic-wood.

"How do you know? We defeated the Space Pirates two years ago." Max questioned with shock, worry and fear running deep within his gaze. To be meeting these two here with such looks of worry meant only one thing.

"The Ancients were on an archaeological dig when they discovered something. It was like… another stone plate... but there was something about it. And then later on…"

* * *

_Flashback… or flash-forward (future kids remember)_

"_Cretacia! Look." Dr Ancient gasped at the sight in front of him. He was astonished to say the least at the glowing black-purple aura emitting from the artefact coated in dust and rock._

_The blonde woman wiped a line of sweat off her forehead and walked to her husband and crouched by his side. Her blue eyes somewhat dilated in surprise as she too took in the item._

_Buried in a layer of earth was a stone, cut into a shape that resembled the centre piece of the original stone set. Engraved on the centre was a simple black circle with what seemed to be black-purple 'dust' surrounding the shape._

"_Is that… another stone dear?" Cretacia was at a loss for words, she thought they'd found all the stone plates they could. Dr Ancient and the others thought so too._

"_I think it is. But why has it only recently been discovered, if it's in relation to the original stones, then it should've been with them."_

"_That's true, but what's that aura?"_

_The questioning continued for a good few minutes before it ended with Jonathan collecting the stone in a containment capsule and accompanying his superiors to the airship where Dr Z, Seth, the Alpha Gang and Rex were all in different locations of the room._

_The three kids were sitting at a desk chatting amongst themselves while the adults were doing their own business._

"_Oh hey, what's up?" Rex casually asked as he looked at his parents. The thirteen year old had adjusted to living in the future and had settled in his new school quite well, along with his growing social life._

"_We may have found something… we just need to analyze it first." His dad simply stated, before motioning to his wife and Seth; who nodded and moved into the second room._

_End flashback (or flash-forward…)_

* * *

"They said the stone talked to them. We don't know what it said, but we were told it wasn't good news, but not the worst either. They didn't want us to worry, but then a few weeks ago, the stone went missing and a voice called out to us. _'Beware of the darkness, it will engulf all in its way.'_ it said; there was a sighting too. A dark dinosaur, it caused destruction to an area." Rod explained.

Max, Zoe and the others present in the room were shocked. They'd thought they heard the last of any enemies a long time ago.

"Come with us. It'd be better if everyone was present."

* * *

"Guys. We're back!" two voices called out to the group of people, which attracted the attention of those in the room; in particular, one figure seemed overjoyed to be reunited with his friends.

"Max! Zoe!" Rex cried as he dropped his pen and started walking up to them; the present day duo and co. noticed that his style of clothes had changed drastically from his previous blue dominance.

In place of his blue jacket was a dark grey open hoodie-jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans accompanied by grey trainers with blue laces. He still wore the dinosaur tooth- however, what really caught Max's eye was the sparkle coming from the blonde's left ear.

"Whoa, you got your ear pierced. Awesome!" Max slapped his back as he closely inspected the quite big gem he never imagined would reside in Rex's ear before Zoe ever got hers pierced.

Zoe simply looked shocked as she practically barged Max out of the way to take a look.

"It's lovely that you're enjoying the reunion. And I wish it could be under better circumstances, but- well, I'm sure Rod and Laura have told you of what's happened." Dr Ancient sighed as he reflected upon past events himself. That stone, the voice, the past.

It could only mean trouble.

* * *

"Father… it's been so long since that day. But I will avenge you. The time has come… two years later, but I will not fail. The universe will fall into shadow, and I shall be its master." The beings eyes drew thin in pride and anger mixed with a craving for vengeance as he analyzed the tubes in front of him and the many experiments that were being conducted by the shadows.

His creations would create the perfect path for destruction, and he would happily use them to achieve greatness.

* * *

**AN: **Oh god, how long was that? I'm sorry, forgive me, I know it seems extreme how much has been introduced so soon, but do not flame.

Things will be spaced out to counteract this mess of words. But until chapter two, enjoy this chapter.


	2. Chapter Two: Situations

Oh hi guys, yep, it's just me again. Casually strolling by, realising I've neglected this fic for too long, and even though it only has one review, I have sooo many ideas that I need to get down; thus why I'm neglecting college homework for this chapter.

So yeah, I only own this fic, plot, ideas involved and un-canon characters- all else is property of SEGA, or whoever created Dinosaur King!

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter Two: **Situations

* * *

The sounds of liquids bubbling, metals scraping and sparks flew all around the great area in which experimentations were occurring. Inside the tubes lay the key to ultimate destruction and domination; _his _domination.

His father had failed.

He'd never forgive them.

"They have to pay…" he mused, watching his minions as they continued to work. He ran his hands, or rather his gold-plated, skeletal gloved hands, through his ebony locks, relaxing his thoughts for a moment and just forgetting every tragic event his mind replayed over and over.

"Indeed they do." He firmly snapped to nobody in particular, but allowed his eyes to drift over to the containment tubes that multiple wires clipped to, and expanded into whatever lay behind the fogged up glass.

* * *

"So uh… what's the current situation then? Rod and Laura have given us a basic synopsis of _what the stone said, _but is there anything else we should know?" Dr Taylor asked as he switched his gaze between the D-Team's reunion and Dr Ancient and Cretacia- taking note of the Alpha Gang in the background along with the absence of Seth.

The Backlander was set on invisible mode and hidden away in the sky, an all too familiar feeling had passed through the present day teenagers and parents when they were beamed up to see the faces of those they'd once been acquainted to before.

"Well, I trust you already know of the main issue, and may have an idea of its back-story, but there's something else that you should know."

"Hey Rex, you know about this?" Max whispered as he observed the grim expression of Rex's parent's faces, it reflected what Rod, Laura, Rex and all present members of the Alpha Gang were showing. Max kept quiet and looked to his side to see the fidgety movements of his mother reflecting on the worry her eyes held.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

Dr Ancient continued talking as he gave his own wife a worried glance. "You remember two years ago, when we were held captive by Spectre in his quest for the cosmos stones? Well Cretacia and I observed all seven cosmos stones, as a united power and individually, in addition to their DNA structure during the time we were building the detector… and we did the same with the stone we found a day before it went missing."

The silence was thick as even Dr Z had no commentary to give about his supposed 'omniscient' powers and related topics. Dr Ancient continued.

"The energy on that stone… matched the energy produced when all seven stones merged together." He finished with a sigh, biting the inside of his cheek in anxiousness, he had a theory, but he was not yet ready to share it, not until Seth had come back with the results.

The mass damage caused by the dark dinosaur's attack had left so much energy surging in the area; Seth had taken the liberty of going out to recover some of it. He was grateful to Seth for that, and if this was a match… Dr Ancient could confirm it.

"A-anyway, Cretacia and I need to talk to your parents for a moment, Rex, why don't you all catch up for now." Dr Ancient spoke while Rex nodded and the trio of teens walked away.

* * *

"How is the extraction process?"

"42% complete sir. The original source has an immense capacity of power, extracting it is a difficult task sir."

The male figure smirked, his canines giving off a more intimidating appearance to his upturned lips, he could wait a while. Good things come to those who wait for it.

He was wildly impressed with the creations, he knew he was a genius but this was just a whole new level of brilliance; even he had thought extracting the power of the seven stones was quite ambitious for a moment in time. Thank god he pushed that thought away, because now he was looking at the three silhouettes that would give him the universe and all.

"Sir, the process has jumped, now at 50%. I estimate it'll be another day or two until the process is truly complete." Another shadow spoke softly.

"Excellent."

* * *

"So basically, you want the kids to come to the future in preparation of an attack?" Dr Drake questioned. Rod and Laura had left the room a while before to go check on Seth, and Max was questioning Rex about what the future was like?

"Essentially yes, that's right. It was Rex's idea at first." Cretacia softly smiled as she watched him converse with Max and Zoe in a way she'd never seen him talk to any of his future friends, the smile on his face near enough reached his ears and their laughter was something that gave her a little happiness.

"I understand it's a big ask, of course we're not asking them to come alone, you may come along if you so wish, Reese, Dr Owen and Patrick too if need be." Dr Ancient negotiated with the parents as he could understand their concern.

Mrs Drake sighed as she processed the information, her husband bit his lip like he usually did when he was nervous- the Taylor parents snuck glances at each other while looking at Max.

He'd handled this kind of thing before, they all had. But they were scared, last time they'd done something like this; the kids were on their own- well, along with the Alpha Gang and Jonathan, but they were alone. They didn't want that again.

But then again, if it as a dinosaur related topic, those kids were the only chance anyone had for victory. There really was no choice.

"So… Do we need to pack anything?" Dr Taylor broke the silence and by the lack of argument, it seems the other adults were in mutual agreement with the situation.

They would go to the future.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner, but when I saw that _**little miss writer girl **_had updated her fic, I was all like 'ahmagawd! I need to update my fic, I'm sooo late/stupid!'- so I did.

And I just kinda ended the fic early because I couldn't think of much more without it dragging on, plus it seemed relevant to leave some info available for the next chapter. ((REVEALING THE TITLE~ Chapter Three: **The city of technology**))

_Note: I dare you guys to take a guess at whom the mystery 'he' is! _Idek, but yes, I just suggested that. It has happened.

Guys, please review! Or fave, follow even? please review, I'd like to know what you think and if the pace of the story is okay.

The next chapter will probably be a time skip where everyone's in the future and more show-time for mystery guy will be coming up!


	3. Chapter Three: The city of technology

Oh lol, hey. Sorry, kinda forgot this story existed for a while. But I'm back now; college has been something uh… new for me. English language is more complicated than I imagined and my teacher told us that in 2016 there would be an A level specifically in creative writing, 'whyyyyy?'

And onto breaking news, I don't own Dinosaur King, SEGA, or practically anything- including the mystery character known as 'he', who will become known in this chapter.

I should also warn you that this chapter will be longer than the previous two, mostly because I feel like I owe it to you guys… and there's a fair amount of detail I want to include, especially since I don't know when I'll next update. Forgive meeeee! \\(TAT)/ *sob sob sob*

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter three: **The city of technology

* * *

In the darkness, he looked on to his loyal servants who were tightening tubes and checking the water amounts. All below him were working hard and monitoring progress of the three contents of the tubes. Progress was at a standstill currently, but their power was generating into the cores of their soon to be existence and once that energy was fully contained…

"I'll be unstoppable." His eyes gleamed with such happiness and evil that they almost appeared as inhuman as his existence was. As a member of the Shadow Kingdom, he was not a mortal. His people were not elves, they only had such ears, but their race had no name for they were unknown.

He rested his head atop of his golden gloved hand, clenched into a loose fist. Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed and his angered features seemed to relax as he allowed himself to simply observe the work without emotion.

* * *

"This is the future? It's awesome!" Max's eyes shone with amazement as he slightly ran ahead of the group to take in the sight before him. He could tell it was Sanjo City, but there was a specific magic to how it felt; or maybe that was the scooter that literally flew past them.

"Yeah! Totally!" Zoe chorused as she herself glanced at the stalls and stands which seemed to form a marketplace. The parents and adults seemed to respond in their joy, but their faces turned from calmness into worry.

"You mean… somewhere as lovely as this… got attacked by a dinosaur?" Aki Taylor brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke, a habit which often indicated to those around her that she was getting nervous. Spike noted this and brought her figure closer to his to give her a comforting hug.

Seth, who for some reason appeared out of nowhere, responded. "That's right. The area's only about five miles or so away, investigations of the area will be much harder now than it was then."

"I suppose it was good that you got in there when you did then." Spike responded, to which the practically silent blunette nodded in approval and turned to go to the ship once more. "Doctor. I'm going to finalize some things, I should have an analysis before the end of the day."

Dr Ancient nodded as him and the male future Sanjo inhabitants (minus Dr Z) set forth to carrying the bags- or rather suitcases- into the large 'house' positioned to their side.

The 'house' itself was more like a large laboratory, about three storeys high, and painted a clean and crisp white-grey colour with large windows protruding the walls. In the front was a garden area coloured a lush green and sprinkled with the odd daisy here and there. A beautiful sight was what it truly was.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm sure you'll want to sit down before we can decide anything for definite." Dr Cretacia smiled as she led the way and opened the large doors.

* * *

While progress may have once been at a standstill 50%, it was now confirmed that it had reached 54%, thus forcing the shadows to create an assumption that it could be by day's end that Goma could use his creations.

A loud knocking brought Goma's attention to the door as me gave a hum of approval for the figure to enter the place. Such figure had a clipboard and some sort of glass vial in his or her hands.

"Master, there's been a power leakage; we managed to collect what escaped, but to try and re-introduce it into them would delay the process even further. What do you intent we should do?" the figure bowed its head as it spoke, a symbol of respect to the master. Goma smirked.

"Leave it in a safe place; I'm sure we can find use for it. Isn't that right Eocarcharia." He smiled down at the dinosaur card that lay on the surface beside him. His dinosaur was already powerful enough; however, he knew exactly where that remaining power could be used.

"Yes, I think we can give their dinosaur's a little power boost, isn't that right?" he turned his body to fully look his servant/worker in the eye. Such motion such intimidation and fear throughout its body and sent chills down its spine.

"Ah- yes sir. I understand. I'm sure you've been made aware, but process has jumped."

"Yes, I've been notified. Continue you work, with the rate it's going, I expect completion by the end of today."

"Very well sir. May I leave now?"

"You may."

As the door shut once more, Goma decided to stand up tall and glance down at the sight. A crooked smile formed on his face.

"I'm going to get my revenge if it's the last thing I do. Humanity should never have got in the way of the Spectral Space Pirates- no, those kids should have never done what they did. No matter how ridiculous the Space Pirates were." The memory of his father hung high in Goma's head and he would get his revenge, no matter what.

* * *

In the main room of the Ancient's (and Alpha Gang's) home residence, the groups sat on the different chairs and sofas littered around the room to listen to what Dr Ancient and Cretacia had to say.

On the main sofa were all the parents while on a two seat sofa sat Max and Zoe. Rex was on the chair beside that and Rod and Laura sat on two chairs a bit further away, where the Alpha Gang stood. Seth was still in the newly repaired Backlander but he'd probably already heard whatever Dr Ancient had to say.

"It is a complex task; I know. And I do appreciate you all coming with us to the future. We don't know exactly what's going on, but once Seth's analyzed the energy and compared it to our recent findings, I'm sure we'll have a somewhat solid conclusion." The man explained as the group listened carefully to what he had to say.

"For now, I suggest we get you set up in spare rooms and we focus on how to deal with this scenario once we have a solid lead. Come with me and the Alpha Gang, we'll show you to your rooms." Dr Cretacia beckoned to the four adult figures that all now had jaws locked open in shock, nevertheless obeying what Cretacia said, lest they want Helga's wrath inflicted upon them.

While the others left, Rex turned to Rod, Laura, and his father and sighed. "So, what do you think Seth will come back with? You say he's analyzing the energy, but what will that do to help our own investigation?" he ran his hand through his blond locks and let out another sigh. Rod and Laura both equally huffed and tried to busy themselves from this tension of what was going on.

"Maybe we can go check up on Seth, see how he's getting on. You wanna come?" Rod got up off the seat, followed by Laura, both of the Z. siblings gazing at Rex.

"No thanks. I'm going to wait for Max and Zoe. You guys go ahead."

The siblings nodded and made their way out.

* * *

"_These _are the rooms?" Zoe's eyes widened at the sight. The walls were long and stretched a good distance away from the bed and dresser that were adjacent to the doorway.

Dr Cretacia smiled as Zoe spun her head round and round to look at all the interior. "Zoe dear, don't spin your head too fast, I'm sure you like having it attached to you." The pinkette stopped for a moment and sweat-dropped at the realization of just how fast she was spinning it. "Aha. Sorry, but still, I thought my room was big, but this," she stretched out her arm to point to the window. "It's massive. Rex must really like it here; I mean he could have two of his old bedroom in the one!"

Cretacia nodded, "He does like the rooms here. However, he did opt to have the smallest room when he moved here. But he's in one of the bigger rooms now. More space for his coursework and stuff."

This got Zoe's attention. "Eh? Why want a smaller bedroom?"

"He never said. Just that it felt right for him." Cretacia smiled slightly, as a mother she knew, well, had an idea why he wanted a smaller room, but if Rex didn't want to tell her, well then that was his choice.

Zoe sighed, that was something Rex would say, even at age twelve. She wouldn't straight away ask, but noted down to remember to get an answer out of him. Cretacia left her to unpack and once she had, she regrouped with Max; together they went down the stairs and met up with the rest of the group. Parents having a cup of tea, and all Alpha Gang members in an unknown location, Rex was the only one left, fiddling with his phone.

"It's nice to see you guys again," he started, putting down the device.

"Totally, we've missed you so much. Max was only saying how much he missed you."

"Hey, I didn't say it, I felt it."

"Same thing."

Rex watched the conversation play out and smiled, he was truly glad that they were here, amazed even at the fact that there was another Backlander now (as they weren't the only scientists to create and own time machines, the 'Backlander model' became a popular choice for most as it was the most efficient, in comparison to other models, but certainly cost a fair amount). He himself was still taking all this news in, but he couldn't wait for the other two to ask about their dinosaurs.

Little did they know that Seth's findings could completely change the calmness of the current moment.

* * *

"How's it going?" Laura asked once Seth gave thumbs up for them to enter the room. For the past ten minutes, they watched Seth pick and look at a sample of the energy consumed dirt. His facial expressions ranged from neutral, to monotone, to complete shock.

"Yeah, you pulled a weird face, you never pull faces." Rod added as the blue haired man composed himself.

What he found had been a theory Dr Ancient shared with him a while back, but he hadn't expected to find that the energy was similar to _them._

"Dr Ancient was correct."

* * *

"Hey! So what is inside those containers?" one shadow asked another as they filled out paperwork.

"Hmn, that's an odd question. But if you really want to know, the cosmos stones and stone plates connected to six people. While fire, water and earth were flexible, lightning, wind and grass attached to their owners' quickly." was the response.

"But that doesn't answer the question, what is it that master is so intent on creating?" the first shadow responded, motioning to the tubes in which the water was clear enough to see three people inside.

"He's creating soldiers of darkness."

* * *

**End of chapter three! **Finally, yess! Complete. And we now know who the mystery 'he' is. GOMA, ahmagawd! IT'S HIIMM! And the plot thickens… *dun dun dun*

Oh, also, sorry you didn't learn so much about the future, and that the title of this chapter wasn't as relevant as it could've been. Then again, I did include the future, and there was the laboratory. And we now know that the Backlander is a repeated time machine model, and the future has hover-board scooters.

Chapter four is a long time away, so I hope you enjoyed this. And the next title will be more relevant, or so I hope. So yeah… chapter four will be called… um… 'Thickening plot'.

I think I'll make it based on a flashback Goma has or something, and then squeeze in Seth's findings and Dr Ancient's theory. If I don't go down that route for the next chapter, I'll most likely be establishing things about the future and situation. Don't worry for me though (lol, not that you will /or will you?/) I'm enjoying this fic, and I think it has potential, since I have a thousand ideas I can use.

Enjoy this uh... thing and I look forward to seeing you guys for chapter four.

/P.S- Sorry for the lack of Reece, Dr Owen, Patrick and Johnathan- they will come. I promise!/


	4. Chapter Four: Thickening plot, Part one

A whole 20 days later I'm back publishing this to the main story. wow, I must be more excited about this than I thought I'd be.

I'm…happy? Erm, maybe? Nah, lol. I'm good, I am good, just putting pen on paper… or rather words into Microsoft word… ah- anyway, the point is this chapter is where things get a little more explained/tense, so hold onto your seats folks, you're in for some major drama *snaps fingers*.

There are things that are different from what snaps of the Dinosaur King series showed (like the big gold lab in episode 47(?) the Ancient's departed from to go time travelling, blah blah blah) but these sort of things are simply because I either couldn't remember, or felt that things needed to be changed.

I'm not even going to go into the whole disclaimer thing as by now you guys know what I do and don't own. Just as a quick note, chapters nowadays are going to vary in lengths because I'm not good at keeping track of word counts, but I do hope you enjoy chapter four- which will be split into two parts so information doesn't cause a single chapter to become boring.

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter four: **Thickening plot, Part one

* * *

"He's creating soldiers of darkness."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm sorry sir, but we haven't seen any trace of your father in orbit or proximity." One shadow spoke to its master with a quiet tone of voice, head slightly bowed and body stood straight._

"_What? No, that cannot be, it's impossible." Goma scowled deeply, his ferocious anger raising with every word the shadow said. His father had promised a safe return, he didn't break promises- and to a point (or rather at the best of times) neither did his henchmen._

_But they were gone, in the words of the shadows monitoring the outer atmosphere of their home planet, neither the Space Pirates' aircraft nor their emergency pods had reached any distance nearby._

"_I apologize for your loss sir." One spoke._

"_Yes, we are deeply and truly sorry sir; would you like us to further search?"_

_Goma just glared at them, pitying __him__, he wouldn't allow their laziness to risk the safety of his father's return, so he ordered them to continue their search…_

…_but they came back empty handed, and such process continued for three months. It was in the fourth month Goma accepted that his father may not come back, and it was in the fifth month that he finally realised just how true that would turn out to be._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Ah. I see, so their purpose is-"

"That's right."

"So that's why the cosmos stones are needed right?"

"Yes..."

"Hmn... We won't face world destruction right now will we?"

"No, no. Two years ago the seven stones were merged- however when they were 'destroyed', they lost a great deal of power- still enough to be lethal, yet not enough to destroy the world if merged again. They're very fragile when you really think about it; one move changes everything."

* * *

"Wait, hold on. What was Dr Ancient 'correct' about?" Laura questioned, her eyebrows knitted into a curious frown as Rod shuffled beside her and placed his hand on his hip. His own expression was a mix between curiosity and worry. In such circumstances, all knowledge known needed to be revealed to all.

"I think it'd be best to discuss this with Rex's father first, please do excuse me." Seth held practically no emotion in his voice, but the tone it hit at one point; he was _worried._ And when Seth worried, it had to be serious.

Seth quite quickly walked away from the following duo and entered the white building to give the news. It wasn't going to be good news; or rather the statistics of what Dr Ancient had theorized was truly something… distressing- to say the least. Rod and Laura looked at each other, and followed the blue haired man to the main building.

* * *

"Say Rex, if you guys managed to travel back in time… then does that mean…?" Rex looked at Max, tilted his head down to the side and raised his eyebrows, almost trying to look innocent (seems Rex has become a sarcastic idiot, lol, nope) "mean what?"

Trying to feign obliviousness didn't work out for Rex when Zoe cut in "the dinosaurs", to which he smiled.

"They're still in their cards, want to go see them?"

Zoe and Max cheered happily as Rex got up, followed by his friends, to go to the time machine. As they walked, the D Team saw Seth walk passed them to go through the doors.

* * *

"You were right doctor, the theory. The energy sample was the same as that of the dark stone plate." Seth said in one breath before scanning the room to analyze the parent's reactions, each of which were ranging from 'oh dear' to completely stunned silent and still.

"Hmn, I was hoping I'd be wrong." Dr Ancient mused while his wife placed a loving hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "It seems we'll be busy this holiday dear. I think I'm worried for the kids already." She creased her brow and looked to the Drakes and Taylors; almost trying to gain their approval.

"We need to speak to the kids. It's a lot of pressure to put on them, especially if we're dealing with cosmos energy again." Reese spoke as Dr Taylor stood up, and made his way to the living room where only Rod and Laura could be seen.

"Kids?" He called to them, to which he nearly worried until Rod spoke. "Don't worry; they're just going to retrieve their dinosaurs. Jonathan is there. Do you want me to go get them?"

"Please. We have some news for them; perhaps the Alpha Gang should be present too?" Dr Taylor had to think when he said the last part, but Laura answered his question/idea.

"Helga has them doing chores to make up for not eating all their dinner. I think we should just fill them in later, Helga's still scary at times." The pinkette shivered. Rod got up and left the building while Laura remained where she was.

* * *

"So is the time machine still powered only by the stone plates?" Zoe asked as they walked into the wide expanse (which was parked in a wide expanse of area itself), taking in all the sights around her.

"Pretty much, time travel is becoming a more investigated matter amongst organisations, but for now- very few teams have a working machine. Power sources are very hard to find these days." At the centre of the main space was the somehow (and somewhat) skull shaped incubator, mouth closed over tightly. The trio of kids walked over to it, Max and Zoe watched as Rex fiddled with some latches and buttons, and stepped back as a lithograph became obvious to the human eye.

"Jonathan, I'm taking the stones. The ship's offline right now isn't it?" Rex called to a further distance where a slightly muted approval was voiced out, "Yes Master Rex!". After such action, Rex led the other two teens out again, slightly confusing them.

"I've got the cards inside, we need the stones though." he said as if it were nothing new.

The trio were about to make their way towards the building when they met Rod coming in, who explained they were needed inside, before deciding to take the remaining three stones (alerting Johnathan of such action) and head back to the main building. As they walked, their conversation muted as the silence of the main room dawned on the youths that something serious was going on.

* * *

**I had to make sure I explained why nobody has died while the cosmos stones energy is being transferred. If you have questions, review or PM please. **

**Part two (I promise, I swear, cross my heart ect.) will be where some random explanation thing takes over the beginning of the chapter to explain the cosmos stones power and all that stuff (some of that stuff actually); the dark stone plate will also be mentioned and fiiinallyyy we'll see the theory Dr Ancient and Seth kept secret for so bloody long****, although it is likely that Goma won't appear****. **

**The next chapter will be short. ****So yeah... um... can't wait to update.**


	5. Chapter Five: Thickening plot, Part two

Enjoy part two of Revengeful Darkness. I own this fic, nothing more, nothing less- except for the two new characters introduced.

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter five: **Thickening plot, Part two

* * *

_**"Darkness and light are mirror opposites, yet both need each other to be truly appreciated." **-Ookami Chann_

* * *

"The power of the cosmos stones is an immense power indeed. He who holds their power holds the power of the universe and more.

It is for such reasons that the cosmos stones must never be joined together into one, for such actions would surely bring about the end of all that exists and more.

Cosmos energy is of negative charge, seven stone plates carry a positive charge; one plate also carries darkness within, all possess great power and might within them.

What should be noted is that the stone plates and cosmos stones all seem to correspond with each other, two sides of one coin, complete opposites whose reflections are the same…

Lightning and yellow, Wind and sky blue, Grass and green, Fire and red, Earth and purple, Water and deep blue… they are siblings, yet they're so very different…

And then there's also the dark stone plate that corresponds with a cosmos stone… the dark one; Darkness and black. Two negatives which can never form a positive, but have attracted each other like positive and negative poles of a magnet; the only exception to all cosmos stones and stone plates.

However, it is darkness- negativity, so maybe that's why the dark stone plate is as powerful as all seven cosmos stones…

But what about the light? The light never did create a cosmos stone… nor did it forge into a stone plate… so where the light lies now… that is for humanity to decide."

* * *

"What is that?" the shadow asked its accomplice, now curious as to what the cosmos stones and stone plates could do.

"That, my brother, is the theory of the cosmos stones and stone plates. Well, mine anyway." The female sounding shadow smiled. Her golden eyes shone and that with her tinted purple skin and coal black hair made her very beautiful in most aliens' eyes. The smaller 'shadow'; the boy- he had tinted blue skin, green eyes and brown hair, while in the past he'd be very playful, these days he and his sister were hardworking for one purpose only…

"You take philosophical history seriously." The younger male mused as he tightened the metal connecting the pipe. The buzz of energy he felt surge through it was enough to make him gaze up at the tube he was currently working on and sighed.

He'd never actually seen the faces on the trio who would bring forth their master's wishes, but the expression the brunette figure he could see held was unfocused, and oblivious to the world around him. Different could be said for the pinkette and blonde in the other two containers, the girl was simply breathing steadily and occasionally blinking while the second boy was seemingly asleep.

"They already look powerful." The boy finished his job and retreated back to his sister's side, where she was analyzing something and making fast paced notes, so taking paper from the pile nearby, he too set to work on writing out observations.

* * *

"So um, what's going on?" Max asked as he and the other teens walked into the room, members of the D Team each clutching their stone plate while Rod carried in three remaining stones (most likely worried they'd go missing if they took their eyes off them).

"Well everyone." Dr Ancient started, "I had Seth conduct some tests on a sample of energy he managed to recover from the scene where the dinosaur attacked. We're dealing with a series of events all based around the dark stone plate."

"Series of events? What do you mean Dr Ancient?" Rod asked as he dropped the fire, earth and water stones on the small coffee table in the centre of the room, and sat down beside such furniture.

"In the beginning, we found the dark stone plate; we ran tests on it and confirmed its energy could match that of the seven cosmos stones, from there the stone plate disappeared and a dinosaur attacked the area around five miles away. Seth collected a sample from that area before the police could investigate based on a theory I had." He surveyed the room to fully ensure everyone was paying attention.

"That theory I had… was that the dinosaur that attacked was summoned by use of the dark stone plate, and that was confirmed just recently." The gasps the children produced expressed the utter shock they had held in until now.

"The energy sample matched the stone plate, which in turn match the energy of the seven cosmos stones."

* * *

**A/N: **And this is definitely the shortest chapter I've written so far, but nevertheless Thickening plot is officially a finished chapter. Be prepared for chapter 6, which shall remain unnamed, but will be a time skip to maybe a day or two later since I really have stayed on day one for a very long time already, don't worry reviewers, the dinos will be present from chapter 6, but I won't go into detail about their reunited-summoning, it'll just be a quick flashback.

Anyway, thoughts on the quote. All it means is when light is too powerful, darkness shields us- and when darkness is overpowering, light guides us... I tried, next time I'll use some poet or something like that.

Bye.


	6. Chapter Six: Birth of a new story

**AN: **Hey! Long time no see people! How have you all been? I hope I haven't bored you with this story, but I'm not going to lie, I'm really enjoying writing this fic- especially since things will most definitely change dynamic from this point onwards.

And since this chapter will be a time-skip, the creations are complete by now. So there will be screen time for them- just to establish their characters and possibly how they'll influence the story.

(Note: I also got thinking as to when in summer this takes place, but I decided to base it somewhere in either mid-late June, July or August- so basically, Rex has been 14 for only either a few months or few weeks.)

The dinos are in this chapter, sorry but their transformation will not be revealed, purely because we know how it goes, and I don't want to copy the explanation of simply needing the original stone plates to turn them into pet form, sorry about that guys- I did originally want to have it where the dinos couldn't go into pet form but then I felt bad and scrapped that idea, continue though and please enjoy chapter six.

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter Six: **Birth of a new story

* * *

_Shadow Kingdom_

* * *

A day passed very quickly, quicker than Goma had expected anyway. But then again, all the work his minions had been doing was preoccupying his attention. The small Eocarcharia stood beside him looked up to meet his master, gazing at Goma's smirking face.

"Hmn, yes Eocarcharia. Everything is nearly complete- shadows, are they fully complete?" he stood in front of three doors with a group of shadows stood to his side and behind. All were there to witness the first appearance of Goma's minions, currently they were in a separate room each, getting dressed into the outfits they were given from some of the shadows.

"Yes sir. All energy necessary has been absorbed into their being; any remaining energy has been merged into their dinosaur cards. Triceratops, Parasaurolophus and Carnotaurus are all ready to sir." Goma smiled at this and once again turned his attention to the doors in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a clicking come from the side and two figures emerged from the room, one was one of his minions, the other...

"Zoe Drake," Goma spoke with a commanding tone. The pinkette was dressed near-entirely in black; a tank top with a pair of shorts, tights and shoes, along with a purple cardigan tied around her waist. Her gaze was fixed on the group in front of her- her facial expression stoic, she slightly moved only to look at her peers.

"Zoe Drake? I presume that is the name you have given me, sir," She spoke with a calm and collected voice, overall she was very much a monotone version of the original Zoe.

"You will be accompanied by two others- Rex Ancient and Max Taylor shortly; I will then explain your purpose of existence."

As soon as Goma had said the names; two more doors clicked open, and four other figures emerged from the doorways; Max Taylor wore a black hoodie with a purple hood and sleeves with a pair of black khaki's and sneakers of the same colour. Rex Ancient wore a black T- shirt with a matching shirt, jeans and trainers.

The shadows walked to the side to stand with the crowd where small whispers began to erupt.

"Excellent, you're finally complete. Zoe Drake, Max Taylor and Rex Ancient." Goma looked directly into the eyes of the trio as he called their name; the two boys expressed a state of understanding as if they'd comprehended that those were the names they would now go by.

"Now, we can finally begin… the birth of a new story. You'll each be given a dinosaur that will become your partner. From there, you will follow my orders; whatever I command is absolute and will be followed efficiently and effectively. Do you understand?"

The three looked at each other before setting one knee to the floor and bowing their heads. "Yes sir."

"Excellent, please give them their dinosaurs," he ordered his workers before he turned his attention once more to the now standing 'humans'. "You three have been created to bring justice. That takes form in the year 2128** (1)**; Sanjo City, Japan. Three people in particular are to be taught a lesson in who they mess with. The Shadow Kingdom will serve as your home, but you are to travel to the allocated time period and warn them in any way you so wish that I will have my revenge. Your dinosaurs will battle theirs and you are to be victorious."

"Yes sir."

"Oh- and, by the way. You are the D Team, and Max, you are the leader."

While Rex and Zoe nodded, Max once more spoke.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_So essentially we're dealing with the cosmos stones again?" Reese Drake questioned to break the silence that was the indication of everyone's shock._

_Dr Cretacia nodded. "Yes, however there seems to be flaws in it since it doesn't seem to be lethal to existence- however I suppose as the dark stone plate doesn't share the same body as the cosmos stones, it may be that not all the power can be used. That's my theory anyway."_

"_Well that's a relief, remember the dark pterosaur? That was the merging of all seven stones and look at how powerful that turned out to __be?" Dr Taylor tried to lighten the mood, but nobody responded._

"_What are the chances of us being able to defeat the same power twice?" Max questioned with a serious look embedded onto his face, representing worry._

"_I don't know. It depends how things develop. Remember, the dark stone plate had similar energy levels to the seven cosmos stones when we last had it, however, that's not to say it can't be enhanced during the time we __don't__ have it." _

_By now, Seth decided to contribute to the conversation. "However, we can't be sure of anything just yet Doctor. I think for now we should thoroughly analyze what we have. As bad as it is, we're useless right now."_

_(End flashback)_

* * *

_Sanjo City, Japan- 2128_

* * *

Max couldn't get those words out of his head, the thought of being useless made him feel like they were practically letting the world fall to some sort of unknown darkness. However a pressure on his chest averted his attention to the yellow and orange triceratops sat on him.

"I can't believe they're back!" Max cheered as Chomp bit his nose, it was only a day they'd been together in the future, but already they were well adjusted and hard at work trying to figure out where to start their investigation. They had theories and experiments, but at the end of the day, they couldn't do very much without a solid lead. And the only solid lead they had was under heavy investigation, it was too risky to re-visit the scene with their intentions.

"That's right! Oh Paris, I missed you so much, did you miss me?" Zoe smiled down at the small green dinosaur who happily sang back and almost seemed to be trying to hug her. Rex and Ace simply watched the scene with contented expressions- for a while the dinosaurs had been reversed from the effects of the fake stones. How it happened, Rex had no clue, but he was grateful nevertheless. Additionally, the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs had been released and were currently causing Dr Z grief by biting on his beard and using it as a swing.

"It's good to see them all like this, huh Ace?" Rex smiled. His own dinosaur nodded approval and gave a toothy smile. Max and Zoe shortly came over with their dinosaurs and dinobracers.

"This is awesome! The best summer ever!" Zoe cheered, causing Max to flinch beside her.

"Aha, really, you like our reunions to be when someone's plotting against us?" Rex joked as Ace decided to abandon his position by Rex and go play with Chomp and Paris, who too ran off into another area of the garden. The three dinosaurs seemed to be much more energetic now that they were reunited with their owners/best friends.

"No. Obviously not like that, but still. We did miss you, very much in fact," Zoe responded as she observed the fact she was standing with both Max _and_ Rex in comparison to when originally it would just be her and Max, occasionally Amy too, and a few others from their class. Max had once told her that things would never feel the same because the group dynamic had changed when Rex left, and for two years he was right.

"Yeah, things aren't the same you know. No more dinosaurs, no more missions, life's kinda plain now- not much adventure." Max added; he himself saw this as another adventure because no matter how dangerous things got, if it was the full D Team facing it together, suddenly it didn't seem so bad. Rex too felt like there was a spark missing whenever he sat around with his friends- without Max's childishness and idiocy (at times) and Zoe's 'mother hen instincts', a.k.a. arguing with Max, things were different. Rex was somewhat thankful that Rod attended his middle school though, as it meant he had someone he could relate too.

"Same here, but we're all together- and the Backlander isn't a complete wreck so maybe if I'm lucky, we can visit again. Under _normal_ circumstances." The three laughed at such irony, time travel; normal?

After a while, things got quieter as the events dawned on the trio. Perhaps visiting the area where the dinosaur attack took place might be a good idea, at least then they could determine what kind of damages they'd be dealing with, should they end up in some sort of dinosaur battle. Suspects would be a good idea, but as far as anyone was concerned, Spectre was defeated two years ago without hope of return, Seth was- well- Seth, but without the 'world domination' dreams and the Alpha Gang couldn't pull such a thing off. It had to be someone new though, or at least someone who was connected to what happened in the past.

"Hey. Max. What's up?" Zoe and Rex looked to the brunette who was lost in thought, so much so that Zoe had to give him a hard slap across the head when he looked like he was going to be unresponsive for too long. The noise of her act could be heard even from the main living room where Rod and Laura ran out to see what the commotion was.

"Zoe! What the hell? That hurts!" Max rubbed the sore spot at the side just above his ear and glared at the pinkette who simply stepped back for a moment and breathed out. "You wouldn't respond to us, pay attention next time!"

The spontaneity of the argument surprised Rod and Laura, as the fourteen and eight year old rarely argued like these two, and yet they were brother and sister. Then again, Max and Zoe's arguments were more like those of a married couple.

"What were you thinking Max?" Laura asked as Tank walked beside her and nuzzled her hand, asking for another biscuit. Terry and Spiny were already in the kitchen with Helga being served whatever food the android maid had prepared. Fortunately, she had been fixed and so no longer made concrete soup, although _some _of her food was questionable.

"Oh, er. Well, we can't really do anything if we don't have an idea of who we're facing. But the longer we just sit here, who knows what's going on- so I was thinking, maybe we should go and see what happened down where the dinosaur attacked, I mean there may be some clues." Max explained as Rod and Laura sat down, Tank now also with the small gathering of dinosaurs.

Rod sighed and turned his head to the kitchen, it was a long shot, but he knew everyone's parents would be skeptical about the kids going, regardless of their intentions. That left two options; Jonathan and Seth.

Jonathan was obliged to report all actions regarding Rex to Dr Ancient, so that only left Seth. The bluenette had no children so he wouldn't use the 'too dangerous, you're kids' excuse, he wasn't obliged to report all of Rex's actions to his parents, and the man could drive.

"Maybe we could get Seth to take us. He can drive, and he's been round there before, so he has the most knowledge about the area." Rod suggested, immediately flinching at the jab Laura gave him in the side.

"You know Dr Ancient wouldn't be happy if we snuck down there without him knowing." It seemed she caught on to the other excuses he had in mind, and while it would hinder the investigation if clues weren't found, the last thing they needed was to get into trouble by either police or parents.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be sneaking because we'd be with an adult. Besides, we're not going to take anything; we'd just have a look and go." Rod countered. Laura bit the inside of her cheek as she analyzed the scenario and filled her head with all sorts of ideas and theories regarding their chances of failure. Reluctant as she was, she too made a suggestion.

"Well if you go, you'll need a distraction."

The D Team stayed silent until Zoe spoke up, "What if one of us stays here while the others get Seth to help us?" Max nodded while Rex hummed in contemplation.

"That is a good idea, but I get the feeling we won't be able to pass anywhere near enough to actually find anything. Imagine, the police are heavily investigating the matter now, so regardless of if we are with an adult or both;access is quite unlikely." Rex finally spoke, cupping his face in his hand in a manner of thought. "Ah, maybe we could check out some photos- if Seth has any that is. Or even any other information he didn't give us."

"That could work, it is more or less legal. Maybe we could piece together something. There's also the Ancient's research remember, maybe we could get some ideas from that. Two groups?" Zoe suggested while earning a chorus of nods.

"Me and Laura will go to Seth, you guys go to Dr Ancient," Rod organised the groups and without a moment's notice, only the dinosaurs were left in the garden to play in the two O'clock sunlight.

* * *

"Dad, are you in here?" Rex knocked on a door with three solid knocks. Max and Zoe stood behind him simply observing the white walls; one thing they'd noticed was that there wasn't much colour in the lab as far as the main corridors and rooms showed, just simple white walls. Their guest rooms followed a similar pattern of colour too, but did hold one wall each where a warm beige was painted.

Footsteps could be heard from behind the door and the older man pulled the door, exposing the three kids to a messy workspace and bright light emitting from outside, reflected in the huge window.

"Oh, Rex. What do you need?" Dr Ancient asked the teen, acknowledging that the boy never disturbed him unless it was to ask for something. The boy shuffled on his spot and sighed.

"We need to see the research you have on the dark stone plate." The blonde said without a pause in breath, almost as if he himself was trying to piece together what they actually needed, which was when Max and Zoe intervened.

"We can't sit around and do nothing, the longer we're clueless about the events, the more chances our enemy has to strike." Max reasoned.

"Plus, you told us yourself that you were researching its power, maybe if we can find out more about it, we'd have a better chance at guessing who or what is responsible." Zoe ended, the D Team stayed silent after that to let Rex's father decide an answer; knowing full well that he couldn't really refuse them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rod and Laura were looking on the lower floor for Seth when they bumped into their grandfather, Dr Z, who was hunched over some documents.

"He grandpa, do you know where Seth is?" Rod called to the old man, who in turn removed the goggles he was wearing and looked to his grandchildren. With a slight stretch backwards, the man answered.

"Seth? Hmn, he's most likely out in the town collecting parts."

This caught Rod and Laura's interest as the pinkette questioned Dr Z on what parts, to which he developed his answer by explaining that some of the machinery needed to analyze specific fossils was slightly damaged, so the bluenette had volunteered to purchase the parts needed.

"Why do you need Seth?" the old man finally asked, to which Rod and Laura saw no reason to keep their work a secret.

"We wanted to see if Seth had any photos from the dinosaur's attack site." Laura began, "we can't do anything until we get solid clues, and Seth's the only one who has them really."

Dr Z shrugged his shoulders in agreement, with this, Rod and Laura decided to go straight towards the bluenette's personal office. Obviously the man would have his phone with him, but Rod could never remember a time where Seth actually answered his phone- or willingly allowed someone to sneak into his office.

On second thought, maybe re grouping with the D Team was best for that time, so Rod and Laura changed course to going up the flight of stairs.

* * *

_Shadow Kingdom_

* * *

"So this is a Triceratops card, sir?" Max asked as he observed the grey scales and darker coloured areas around the dinosaur. The aura the card itself emitted made Max shudder in wonder as to just how powerful this dinosaur was.

"Yes," Goma responded, "that is your dinosaur. Name it if you want, that is none of my concern."

The trio had only really gotten to grips with the scenario a while ago, but already were showing signs of enthusiasm. Then again, now they had a stone and dinosaurs- Carnotaurus for Rex, Parasaurolophus for Zoe- finally things could get started...

"And they're imbued with the same energy that we have?" Rex questioned, sitting on one of the chairs marveling at his own dinosaur. Zoe looked at hers with childish delight and had gone so far as to name hers 'Melody'; based on one shadow's explanation that her breed of dinosaur could communicate with vibrations that seemed to emit a long tune.

"You three ask a lot of questions don't you? But yes, that is correct too. Do you have any questions Zoe?" Goma, Max and Rex turned to face the pinkette who simply stared back.

"When do we get started? Me and Mel can't wait, can we?" she smiled almost evilly at her dinosaur card. As far as she and the other two were concerned, they were made to be extremely powerful, a trait she couldn't wait to exploit on the planet known as Earth. Such response was what Goma had expected, and he nodded his head.

"Patience is a virtue. Besides, Rex will be first to visit. It'll be a… welcoming visit to the Ancients, you know. Get things started. I intend to enjoy every second of the events that will fold, but not destroy everything just yet. Humanity needs to learn its lesson, one day at a time."

The smirk that graced Rex's face was something that no mere human could ever be capable of. Such… power wasn't human.

"I'll leave tomorrow then. There's no point in rushing into anything just yet."

* * *

_Sanjo City, Japan- 2128_

* * *

"These are some of the documents we recorded. There isn't that much, but I know once Seth is back there' might be more to gather." Dr Ancient dropped the small pile of papers in front of the three.

"Try not to damage them though, they could provide us with an insight to other components the original stone plates have if we're careful." He smiled slightly and watched the small group (including Rod and Laura) disappear with the papers in hand.

However, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right somewhere. It just felt too… bizarre, almost as if something was about to happen. Perhaps it was just paranoia, or maybe, just maybe...it was something ominous.

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify…**

**(1)**\- take note, it was the year 2126 Rex returned to when he was 12, so that means that two years later would be 2128. (Did you know that if Rex were born exactly in the future, he would've been born in 2114. Don't ask, I just felt like pointing that out) although I suppose you could argue it should be 2140 since Rex was supposed to be born in 2126 but wasn't, and so really his life story is really quite confusing..

**Hmn, yeah… this actually happened. Um… I don't know what to do now. I really don't. The dinosaurs are back, new characters have been revealed, and the investigation is beginning. Since I want to progress in the fic to more than just this day, the next chapter will be the next day.**

**This chapter was purely establishing ideas and introducing characters, so yah. Don't hate me everyone, review, no flames ect. I'm going to leave this story for a while to go sort out my life, so yeah... I can't wait to come back to this fic.**


	7. Chapter Seven: City life, warning storms

**Beware; the chapters ahead and now shall be long. Read at your own will, but I warn you- I like detail and I will try to include as much as possible- mwahahahaha- so please do continue, and you know what my disclaimers are, so please do not expect them to appear anymore.**

**Warnings: **chances are that there will be mild swearing on any doppelgangers' part. This may be apparent in other characters too as the chapters progress. For now, this chapter is most likely warning free, but future chapters cannot be guaranteed the same.

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter Seven: **City life, warning storms

* * *

"Is there something wrong honey?" Dr Cretacia gently asked her husband as he pressed his palm to his head and focused his tired eyes on the surface below him. Both parents were currently situated at the main desk in the room; papers were tidily in a pile after the kids had returned to put them back, each looking slightly confused which could arguably have been the content of the papers… or the messy scrawl that Dr Ancient called his handwriting.

The man thought for a second before deciding to share his query with his wife. After all, she was a mother, so surely she'd pick up on his concern anyway.

"I'm worried for the kids. I don't know why but I feel like something is brewing, you know, ready to happen. Is it some sort of _paternal_ instinct?" The man mused with a heavy sigh. The blonde woman stood beside him shuffled so she was sat next to Dr Ancient.

"Maybe it is dear; then again, we've stressed ourselves quite a fair bit with this new stone plate. And now we've got everyone doing their best to help us, right now I think we need all the help we can get- nobody else would understand as well as those kids and their parents." Cretacia looked over at the clock which showed it was getting late in the day, already nearing four o'clock.

"Hmn, Jonathan should have dinner ready soon, come on, maybe a good meal will help us to relax. I bet it there's lemonade with pulp **(1)**," Cretacia smiled as her husband's head shot up and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, and together the two got up and left the room that was illuminating with an orange glow of the late day sunlight.

* * *

"Hmn, so did you kids find anything?" Dr Taylor asked as he ate the meal on his plate. The robot butler, Jonathan, along with the maid, Helga- had prepared an assortment of foods (edible, thank god); chicken, salad, and soup. Drinks were either water, or lemonade with pulp, to all the fathers' happiness.

"No, we couldn't find much out dad. We've tried lots of things and we even tried Dr Ancient's documents, but…" Max had to silence himself so he wouldn't offend Rex's dad, which is where Rex interrupted, before dropping his spoon into his bowl to drink more of the soup.

"They pretty much told us what we already knew."

"Hmn, and Seth isn't back yet, so we can't get anything from him." Laura mused as she bit the tomato and lettuce.

Dr Ancient sighed as he placed his glass of lemonade on the table. "Well this simply won't do. It'd be nice to try and forget this, but with what could be at stake… no, this isn't good at all."

"It's the voice I'm quite concerned about," Reese started, "'beware of the darkness?' there's certainly something approaching if that's anything to go by. And there's also the idea of it 'engulfing' everything. It's suspicious circumstances for sure, but right now I think we can only wait until we have more to go by. If Seth does have some information, he'll be a valuable asset to the investigation." As she concluded, she saw her parents nodding, along with other faces.

"Well it certainly is ominous." Zoe's mother spoke with a wave of concern evident on her features. Her husband hummed approval, and the conversation just seemed to continue like this for the remainder of dinner.

It was decided that the next day would continue the investigation, to give everyone a chance to ease into the situation. Night fell, and the next day came almost in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Hmn?" Zoe hummed as she felt movement from beside her, as she fluttered open her eyes, she was met with the sight of Paris bounding up and down on the mattress. A small smile crept up onto Zoe's face as she came to terms that she and Paris were reunited.

"Paris. Hold on, I'll get up in a sec. It's too early." Zoe's vision was still quite fuzzy but from what she could see, the clock beside her indicated it had to be around 9am. Eventually, Zoe found the energy to drag herself out of bed and make her way to the dresser where she had her outfit laid out on it.

When she did make it down the stairs, Rex was present in the main room with Ace who was eating some sort of meat (most likely leftovers from last night's chicken) while Max was nowhere to be seen. She also saw Reese at a distance, who was talking to Dr Ancient about something.

"Good morning Zoe."

The pinkette immediately returned to reality and realised that she was stood a couple of feet away from Rex, resembling some sort of statue that was out of place.

"A-ah! Good morning Rex! Did you sleep well?" she very slightly noticed that Rex had a black fake plug earring in place of his chosen accessory of the day before.

The blonde nodded and asked her the same question, to which she smiled as she responded. "Yeah, by the way, where's Max?"

Rex looked at her and shrugged his shoulders with a casual smile. "Still doesn't like early mornings then?" he looked around.

Zoe took a seat opposite him. "So, how's school then, you and Rod go to the same place don't you?" she tried to break the early morning quietness by inquiring about his education.

"Yeah, we're in some of the same classes. Laura goes to the elementary campus. I'm glad that it's the holidays though; I can finally wear these without getting into trouble."

Zoe inched closer to properly gaze at the earring Rex was wearing. "So why did you pierce your ear? You're the last person I thought would pierce their ears." She chuckled at the thought before letting Rex continue speaking.

"I… don't really know to be honest. I think I just got bored- or adventurous- had it done last year. I'm happy with it." The blonde indicated to his current earring, then felt Ace nudge his leg to let him sit down on the sofa, to which Rex linked his hands as a lift to boost Ace up onto the seat next to him. The little blue dinosaur growled in content and somewhat greeted Zoe, to whom waved innocently.

"You like it- that's all that matters."

"Right."

By the time the clock struck ten o'clock, Max had finally decided to wake up and slowly walked down the stairs where he was greeted by his mother asking if he'd brushed his teeth amongst other personal things, to which he tried to rush out of the conversation and join Rex and Zoe who were with Rod and Laura in the yard, all dinosaurs- except for Chomp- released and playing some sort of dysfunctional game of tag.

"Hey! Guys!" Max called as he and Chomp jogged to join the others, smiling at the vibrant glow of the burning yellow-rays created by the sun. "It's a lovely day isn't it?" he almost found himself giggling at the context.

"Well now you're awake! Jeez Max, you might as well have not gone to sleep early if you're waking up late." Zoe reprimanded the brunette who immediately stopped in his tracks, ready to argue back, "Aw but I'm awake now Zoe! Awake and ready for anything anyone's got."

"I guess things haven't really changed then." Rod commented, to which Laura and Rex nodded in unison. "By the way, what is the plan for today? I mean- do we have to try wake up Seth-"

"If he's even here, or awake."

"-Thank you Laura," Rod commented before continuing from where he left off, "or do we treat this as some sort of day off?" at the mention of a day off, Zoe's expression immediately brightened.

"Hey! Maybe you guys should show us around the town, you know, it'd be nice to know what future Sanjo is like. Plus, if something happens, we need to know where we're going, right?~" she almost seemed to be pouting and blinking furiously as if a puppy face would help her cause; the idea in itself appealed to Max though, who seemed to agree with what his pink haired friend had said.

"She's got a point you know. What good will we be if something happens and we can't find our way?"

"I suppose they have a point." Rod began. "Besides, if there is anything Seth knows- Dr Ancient will probably ask."

"Aha! So it's settled then. Are Kagayaku Lines **(2)** still around?" Max questioned, motioning to Rex, who had yet to speak.

"I think so- although I'm sure the route runs from completely different stations now. I think there's a new track though." The blonde tried to think as he remembered construction going on, whether it was the trains or buses though, he couldn't remember.

"Kagayaku Lines are still around, but the new bus system down the road is much quicker." A deep voice sounded behind the group, the man revealing himself to be Seth, wearing a different ensemble to his usual cloak; a white shirt with simple black trousers and shoes.

"Hey! We were looking for you yesterday." Max had a 'where the actual hell were you' expression plastered on his face, to which Seth mirrored it with his usual monotonous face.

"I was out looking for parts, some of the equipment needs slight repairs. Why would you need to see me though?" the man almost seemed genuinely curious.

"Investigating. You observed the energy from the dark stone; did you find anything… out of the ordinary?" Zoe tried to find a way to phrase her question.

"The dark stone… I could only find out that it's equivalent to cosmos energy, and even that was a challenge in itself. To be honest, unless something out of the ordinary happens, I can't be sure we can do anything. Conducting a search party is near useless and really, there _shouldn't_ be anyone after such item."

"Shouldn't?"

"Well we can understand with Spectre… but who else could have a vendetta that requires such stone. Figuring that out will allow us to work out the rest. Now go."

"Go?"

"You said you'll be going around town." Seth simply spoke, before turning away and leaving. When he'd left, the kids turned to each other and called their dinosaurs, who had finally decided to call quits with their game of tag and simply lay in the shade of the tree. The five children left them there to go inquire about visiting the city, with the following question of if they wanted to join them.

The parents in question gave their permission but declined the offer to accompany them to the outdoors, stating they would help around the place for a while, as a thank you for the Ancient's hospitality. The group accepted the answers and left the parents before recovering their dinosaurs, and heading down the street.

* * *

"Hmn, so this is Japan eh?" a figure sighed as he walked through the park; bottle of water in hand and his companion walking by his side.

"It's so warm isn't it?" the figure turned their head to the small black-blue creature seated next to them, growling quietly in content.

"Hmn, yeah… ah well, we might as well enjoy this. Soon, it may all be gone."

* * *

"So this is the shopping plaza?!" Zoe squealed in delight as she gazed at the numerous clothing stores and jewellery stores, neighbouring the food places and toy stores among other establishments.

"Totally, you should see some of the outfits they sell now! Kya~!" Laura chirped as she pointed to the floor above her, "That's where I got this from." She indicated to her black, red and white checker print skirt.

"That's so cute!"

"Thank you!"

Whilst the banter continued between the girls, Max had his eyes on the gaming store, much to the lack of surprise of Rex (and to a point Rod), the brunette with gravity defying hair practically squealed when he saw a familiar character from a game he'd played once.

"No way! He's in the game!?" he pointed to the armour clad figure on the standee, to which Max found out that the gaming series had over fifteen sequels and a prequel story being developed. The look on his face mixed from happiness to a pout of jealousy that the future was given so much more.

"Anyway, we should get going around the city- we can come back here later." Rod commented as he slightly inched away from the group, followed by the rest like a leading mother duck.

* * *

_Shadow Kingdom_

* * *

"Hmn, hey Max. Do you think Rex is there yet? I wonder what it's like." Zoe asked as she and Melody sat in a chair. The brunette himself was sat with his own dinosaur partner; grey scales with hints of black and yellow, beady eyes peering at the boy holding him.

"Maybe, maybe not, I think the condition of Earth will depend on the time difference between here and there. Could be night, could be day." Max sighed as he looked out to the landscape beyond the horizon. 'I wonder… just what is out there…'

* * *

_Earth: Sanjo City, Japan_

* * *

"Japan has a lot of sights nowadays I can't even remember half these places being here." Max marvelled while Zoe nodded and gazed at all the different styles of clothing and the architectural differences of this Japan. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Yeah, a Harajuku-style district was established round these parts a couple years back. The cosplay and fashion are yet to end here. In fact, this is most likely where it begins." Laura smiled as a cosplayer ran past the group with her friend. Rod interjected with a geological fact regarding its main transports. The day formed like this, Rod, Laura and Rex taking turns going over the different places and how to access them, leaving Max and Zoe mixed between confused and curious, proud too; they'd had an adventurous day. However, it was going to take a dangerous turn for events that night… they just didn't know yet.

* * *

_That evening… (yes; major time skip because I am an evil person)_

* * *

"Ah! We're here! Now the fun can begin." The blonde sighed as he sat on a roof nearby the Ancient's laboratory, his eyes gleaming with excitement as the wind danced in his hair. From afar; his silhouette coupled with the deepening purple-blue sky, illuminated by small stars, another, was the perfect scene for the perfect hunter.

"Let's go! Let's go!" he jumped a building, and another… and another.

* * *

"Ah, so you saw the new districts then?" Dr Cretacia smiled as the kids told the story, meanwhile the parents too listened carefully to the kids stories. However, Dr Ancient felt something was off, and by the look on his face and his panting from running, Ed noticed something different too.

"H-hey guys! I heard noises from the roof!" he exclaimed frantically, Ursula, Zander and Dr Z followed him close behind with confused expressions showing. As soon as Dr Ancient heard 'roof', he sprung into action and went to go see what was going on, a rolling pin in his grip acting as a weapon if need be. There were two extra floors to cover before he'd get to the roof since they were on ground, but the staircases themselves weren't that bad a task to cover, there was a lift option if a person so desired.

Dr Ancient walked alone up the staircase where immediately he went to a standstill at the figure ahead of him. Eyebrows furrowed deeply, he could barely let out a noise before the blonde stood above him smiled while the dark dinosaur growled. Soon, the person spoke.

"Hi dad." A cocky smirk was plastered on his face and the small Carnotaurus beside him stayed silent.

"Y-you can't be my son. You're not!"

("Well maybe not biological, but by appearance anyone could be fooled.")

From where they were, they could hear a shout. This signalling some form of danger the adults instructed the kids to go away while they dealt with the issue, but they too were cut short when the boy breezed past them, petrified expressions shared around the group which eventually reached the children.

"Oh hey, you're the D-Team right?" the second Rex casually smiled, "I guess this makes the job easier."

Max looked to Rex beside him and then to the look-a-like ahead of the group. "No way! There's two of you Rex, how's that possible?" he seemed very worried as he inched forward carefully as if the double would bite- then again the smile representing sneer and pride, with hints of feigned innocence was enough to give anyone reason to think so.

"Oh don't worry, I don't bite- or then again, I am a bit hungry… nah I can wait. But maybe this guy can't" He chuckled and smiled once more as his dino let out a small growl, the other blonde directing his gaze at Rex whose expression hadn't changed from fear. Laura was slightly hiding behind Rod, who had a hand held in front of her to act as a shield.

The dinosaurs, all in chibi form, either let out noises of surprise or approached the feet of their owners carefully to get a better look of the situation, Ace looked up to his actual owner and mentally compared him to the second blonde.

"Who are you?" He (Rod) angrily asked, stepping forward. Rex himself, or rather the double- sighed in mock hurt.

"That's mean; who do you think I am? I'm Rex Ancient."

"Don't talk nonsense, you are not my son!" Dr Cretacia exclaimed in anger at such lies, the only thing being who exactly was this boy who looked like her own son?

"Hey, hey. Why don't we let 'your son' speak for himself. Rex, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The blonde who stood silent eventually managed to speak. "Who _are_ you, no- _what_ are you? Because you are not me, so start telling us the truth." Upon Rex speaking, the doppelganger let out a slight laugh and nodded.

"I sort of am you, but you're right. I'm not you _completely_, but that's all I can say for now." He approached the table and took a seat on one of the chairs, his dinosaur stood in front of Ace and the two mirrored each other's movements. "You see the thing is I'm only here to visit. I'll be going soon; the others will be coming round at some point. I will tell you this though, Japan is a very lovely place- almost makes me wish it didn't have to- well, go." For a second, the group of children, maybe even adults, could've sworn that the doppelganger was being serious, but right now they couldn't be too sure.

"Hold on! You tell us what's going on or we'll beat you and your dino to a fry, brat!" Dr Z bucked up the courage to exclaim at the seated blonde, who in turn stayed silent for a moment… before a smirk crept upon his face, turning to the old man he maintained the expression.

"Heh! So 'Oldie-locks' is feeling bold? What about you three clods? Hm, Oldie-locks and the three clods- I like that!" Rex stuck his tongue out and a tiny cackle escaped his throat. The Alpha Gang expressed a moment of anger before Dr Z interrupted with his own complaint.

"O-oldie-locks!? Who do you think you're talking to _brat?_ I am the Dinosaur King and you will feel my wrath if you anger me!" such comment caused a series of sweatdrops from the humans and dinosaurs as they'd hoped this idea was forgotten, apparently not. Such threat did not scare Rex though, but rather the blonde raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh really, the boss didn't say anything about me seeing a 'Dinosaur King', tell me, what is my Carnotaurus thinking of?"

As Dr Z somewhat inched closer to the darker version of Ace, it let out a growl and snapped forward, grabbing the old man's beard like a swing. He let out a loud scream and the littler creature walked away casually, leaving its owner in a fit of stifled laughter.

"You're meant to be king of the dinosaurs and yet you're used as a play swing, well damn, Earth kings must be different to what history dictates."

("Watch your mouth brat!" Dr Z mumbled.)

"But really. If you think you can beat my dinosaur, then I'd like to see you try." He attempted to approach the old man, before the three figures of the Alpha Gang got in the way.

"O-Oi! If you dare hurt him, you'll h-have us to deal with." Ursula tried to sound tough, her and her two accomplices all had arms stretched out to the sides as if it were a barrier.

"Yeah, w-what she said!" Zander responded.

"A-a-and him!" Ed finished.

Rex looked at the trio and sighed, "Well if you all have a death wish, be my guest. But right now, I only have a problem with this wannabe king." He clicked his fingers and as if it were a command, his dinosaur turned into a card. Rex lifted his jacket sleeve, revealing a small device with a symbol on it, depicting a golden eye-shape.

"One more move, and this place comes crumbling down. We can do this outside though- if you so wish, _Dinosaur King._" Rex (sarcastically) spat out the last bit in disgust, and walked to the back door, opening it and leaving the others in his wake to follow.

"This isn't going to be good at all," the real Rex mused in worry, the others knew this too.

* * *

"Alpha Slash! Let's go Terry!" as the tyrannosaurus was summoned onto the large field, the doppelganger Rex quietly summoned his own dinosaur. The Carnotaurus was dark blue with hints of black, golden yellow, and sky blue here and there.

"Neck crusher!" Dr Z slashed the card; wary of the fact a fire based card in an open field would be a stupid idea. Terry ran up to the calmer dinosaur and initiated the motion of kicking the opponent near his/her neck. The Carnotaurus skidded to a distance further away and its owner let out a bemused sigh.

"Is that all you got Oldie-locks? Go get them Carnotaurus!" with a wave of Rex's hand, the dino got up and ran towards Terry at great speed and before the fire dinosaur could react, the smaller creature whipped its tail across Terry's torso, which left him stunned for a moment as the wind around it seemed to emit a sense of darkness.

Carnotaurus stepped back and then head-butted Terry, emitting an even stronger wind to the area, causing the peers watching the battle to need to support each other. Terry fell back and in a dizzy motion transformed back into the card, thus ending the battle. The dark wind seemed to dull down to a calm breeze which fluttered in the air innocently.

"Wha-?" Dr Z exclaimed in shock as he collected Terry's fallen card.

"So now you see why I find it hard to believe you are the Dinosaur King right? Take this uh… activity (it was not a battle, Dr Z was no competition) as my way of saying goodbye, and... Uh, good luck." Rex recalled his dinosaur into chibi form and the duo disappeared in the dark wind that danced.

Everyone was silent for a moment before the youngest Z grandchild spoke.

"W… what was that?" Laura quietly spoke, while her brother shook his head.

"I don't know Laura, and I think it's safe to say none of us do."

* * *

**Just to establish a few things.**

**(1)- **at the beginning of season two, the three dads all agreed they liked pulp in their lemonade.

**(2)- **the whole Kagayaku Lines thing was based off Kalafina's; _'Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa', _the word 'kagayaku' itself means 'shine', or 'glow' in the translations I read, so it can be seen as 'Shine Lines' or 'Glow Lines'.

**Annd end! Lol, such a long chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable. And whaylt do you think of 'Oldie-locks and the three clods'? I've been waiting to use that comment for ages, I swear Dr Z has called the Alpha trio clods at some point in the series. Ah well.**

**And now we know there's a major threat. Dun dun duunn! /being Belt (The Croods)/.**

**I need help though, what do I call the dark versions. Should I go with Dark![insert name] or Reverse![insert name] or something else. PM or review suggestions.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Reactions

**Ah, hello everyone. It's been a while since I updated, so have chapter eight to cheer you up. /and satisfy my need for a fic update, please guys, there are some brilliant looking Dinosaur King fanfictions that haven't been updated for ages. Please update!/**

**Warnings: **it's been so long since I read this story myself, so excuse the fact it's pretty much a filler chapter. orz, but I suppose, it'll show the emotional stances of characters so I hope you don't hate me completely for not progressing the story so much.

Oh, and there will be the odd swear here and therein later chapters, fourteen year olds _do _swear in this day and age... plus I kind of want to see what it's like having the D Team swear. I've seen it before in the odd fanfic here and there, but I want to experiment with these new ideas.

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter Eight: **Reactions

* * *

Laura looked at her brother's distressed face and sorrowfully sighed. She was so scared right now that, to be honest, she couldn't look at Rex for the moment. While she knew it wasn't the exact blonde who had fought her grandpa, it was still someone who wore his face that expressed malice so unreal, it was scary.

She knew it was only her mind exaggerating the situation, but she didn't know how else to react, the situation had changed; drastically; because at first there had only been loose ends and questions in the investigation. But now, now there was a whole new issue, new foe(s), and upcoming doom that would surely engulf Japan and the world if not stopped.

But how do you stop a threat when all you see is someone you consider family? How do you look in the mirror and go on like nothing happened when you know that you are possibly your own enemy?

That doppelganger had said _"the others will be coming round at some point"_, there were more? How many? There were too many questions to ask and in all honesty, Laura was scared of the answers.

"Laura, are you okay?" Rod knelt down to face his younger sister who seemed to be in her own world. The brunette was worried, his hands were slightly shaking and the pinkette immediately knew that he was scared out of his mind too. This wasn't scientific, there was no logic.

Then again, being able to wield dinosaurs with elemental abilities wasn't logical either, perhaps their lives were fated to forever never have correlation with any type of normality or reality.

"This shouldn't be possible, none of it should be possible." Laura mumbled, but she knew the others probably heard it. Looking at each of their faces, she saw the worry etched into their features. Even her grandfather had observed the scene in silence after recovering Terry's card. Ursula had already removed the card from his grasp and shockingly found herself summoning Terry in chibi form without some form of argument from the old man. Terry was knackered too; his eyes were unfocused and body painfully numb from the beatings. The greenette didn't know what to do, for once, she truly felt like she could do nothing, as did Zander and Ed, who made no attempt of moving or speaking like usual.

Seth was very perplexed. While he understood the basic power of the cosmos stones, he didn't imagine them being able to create a person, inhuman at that. He'd never studied its abilities in that kind of depth, but now... he sighs and thinks that maybe it would've been the right thing to do.

Everyone else is freaked out. But nobody has the courage to say anything. Instead, a mutual understanding is agreed upon, and with a glance from the parents, everyone retreats inside to the 'safety' of the Ancients' home.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, but right now college is killing me, so I don't really have the time or energy to do a full-blown chapter. maybe in the holidays or something. sorry guys, but hey, at least you know how scared everyone is right now... or at least have an idea.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Prioritise

**Sorry for the long absence everyone, I've just been very busy lately what with college deadlines, coursework and exams ect. But hopefully this chapter will make up for that ahaha…**

**Warnings: **not yet, give it time though.

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter Nine: **Prioritise

* * *

_*Tick*_

_*Tock*_

_*Tick*_

_*Tock*_

The clock overhead said it was past 11pm. The group sat in the kitchen, an air looming over them as each wanted to break the silence but had nothing to say. Considering the events that had taken place, perhaps it was best that nobody said anything until they could fully realise it had happened.

That Terry had been single-handedly defeated by a dinosaur who didn't even need to use a move card (if it even had any). That there was a force out there stronger than even the Spectral Space Pirates.

That they had next to no idea what was to come.

"So what do we do?" Zoe broke the awkward silence, her voice wavering with uncertainty as she looked around the room, hoping someone would know what to say. She turned to Rex and sighed, he was particularly silent and looked almost withdrawn. He wasn't facing anyone in particular, he didn't dare look anyone in the eye.

Laura let her line of view slip to the blonde and furrowed her brow. Before, she was so scared; now she just felt sorry. That person shared Rex's face, but the way his eyes burrowed into everyone made him inhuman. And the way they shone with excitement when everyone was distressed.

What was going on in that thing's mind?

* * *

_Shadow Kingdom_

* * *

"And how did you find your time on Earth?" Max turned to Rex, who was spinning in his chair with his carnotaurus on his lap. The blonde paused and looked to his peers.

"People are so stupid. I had a dinosaur walking beside me and they didn't bat an eyelash. Probably thought it was a deformed dog or something."

"And what about the D-Team?" Goma walked into the room with two Shadows and his Eocarcharia following behind him. His golden eyes directed specifically at the blonde in question.

"Weak."

"Really?"

"Hmn. Well I battled the old man, but come on. If he was part of their joint efforts in the past, he can't be much better than the kids."

"Ha! You say kids, you're practically one yourself." Max cackled as he sent a smug grin to Rex.

"Speak for yourself _brat_" Rex retorted before summoning his carnotaurus back into its card and Max mirrored these actions- but before they could summon their creatures, Zoe intervened.

"Enough, we're all practically kids. However, if this D-Team are weak, then I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to pay them a visit myself. I'm almost embarrassed to say I'm cloned from an inferior pest."

"Ah- um, but... you're not cloned from them, yo-you just have their appearances" one of the two Shadows nervously spoke up. Goma nodded.

"He's right. Anyway, I shall grant you a permission to go down to earth Zoe. Though it's not my main concern as of now, perhaps we should take back those stone plates. As you nicely put it, 'an inferior pest' should not possess such power. Pick whenever you go down there, the only condition is that you do not lose to humans. The Shadow Kingdom is prided for its power; I won't tolerate failure."

Zoe smiled, one would think it was polite but in reality, it was deadly.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Sanjo City, Japan- 2128_

* * *

"We didn't have much to go on before. All we knew was that the cosmos stones were involved somehow. Now, however, we have a threat. Obviously there's someone somewhere who has some form of vendetta against us, I'd guess it's because of what happened two years ago." Seth theorised.

"But if that's the case, then we're dealing with Spectre all over again."

"How? We got rid of him and his henchmen in that final battle. There's no way he could make a comeback that quick- if at all." Zoe couldn't seem to wrap her head around the situation, but if there's anything that truly chilled her to the bone, it was the idea of there being an evil double of herself and Max.

"That doesn't matter right now. Our main focus should be countering this new force. Perhaps reinforcing the Element Booster armour and/or new move cards would be a safe approach. I don't know much about your future technology, but I can assist in the works." Reese proposed, turning to Dr Z who seemed to be notorious in making move cards.

The old man seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded "Yes, well, some new move cards would be nice. We can't rely on our old ones at this point- especially if our enemies can defeat us without using them. Quite troubling really."

"I agree. Starting tomorrow, we get to work on improving our chances. Whatever's going on out there, we need to put an end to it." Dr Ancient announced to the group, in the background were Helga and Johnathan making hot drinks for the group with shortbread fingers on the side; everyone gave a sign of approval.

Seth dispersed himself from the group and sighed. "I guess this means war."

* * *

_Shadow Kingdom_

* * *

"I'm worried sis. Dad is so busy, it's not good for him."

"I know. I don't think we have any power of consoling him though… loss is so grave. Promise me you'll stay safe. I don't want to become like him." The female voice spoke to her brother.

"Yeah, I promise" the young male smiled. From a distance, they could see their dad patrolling the corridors. They would've called out to him, but he wouldn't hear them, and even if he did- what could they do?

* * *

**Finished this chapter earlier than expected but oh well. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**On another note, I'm currently going through the process of planning a new story for this fandom- oneshot compilation basically, so I hope you'll read that story too.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Moving on

**Hi, I'm back and armed with a fic update. Sorry I've been gone so long; I've been busy lately so I'm taking a break to get this written down before I forget this fic even exists. **

* * *

Revengeful Darkness

**Chapter Ten: **Moving on

* * *

True to his word, Dr Ancient woke up the next morning with only research and planning on his mind. Though saying he 'woke up' is somewhat inaccurate in comparison to saying he simply left the comfort of the bed he and his wife shared. Having been unable to put the events to rest, Dr Ancient found himself staring blankly at the ceiling for around eight hours.

He was slightly dizzy as he walked, and on more than one occasion he had to pause before speaking, just to make sure he was going to say the right thing.

"Honey, you should rest. You didn't get _any_ sleep last night did you?" Cretacia rubbed her husband's shoulders as the two stood over a computer, analysing the data in front of them. The adults had split into two teams, those working on amplifying the effects of the element boosters- namely the Ancients; and those working on creating new move cards- Dr Z, Seth and Reece. The parents were busy helping the androids around the house and just general tasks but the air of discomfort was ever present.

Everyone knew what they signed up for when they agreed to assist the Ancients in the predicament, however the severity of the situation dawned on them. Now they were realising just how deep and distressing this task was going to be.

The pressure of maintaining the existence of mankind was being placed into the hands of fourteen-year-old children, _again. _Back when they were twelve, it had almost been a straightforward plot stopping Spectre. All they had to do was not let him unite the cosmos stones, and then of course destroy the Dark Pterosaur when they had been merged (then again, Seth finished off the job). Now though, now there was an unknown force waging something against humanity- the emphasis being on something because whether it was revenge, war or something else remained unknown at this point in time.

It was bad. Really bad.

"Couldn't sleep, not after what happened last night," Dr Ancient mused. His mind kept replaying the scenes over and over- all now he couldn't get over the idea of seeing such a cold figure share the same face as his son; Dr Ancient supposed what scared him the most was the fact he's only really known Rex for two years, so he still doesn't know quite a lot about him. Could his own son be this malicious when he was ready?

"I know honey; I couldn't sleep that much myself. But you have to relax at least. You can't save the world if you pass out from exhaustion, can you?" Cretacia took a seat next to her husband, hoping he'd at least take a nap in the chair- though knowing him for as long as she had- she knew he'd be stubborn right until he nearly collapsed in tiredness.

"If Earth is destroyed, I'll be sleeping eternally." He at least tried to be sarcastic, if even for her sake, because he knew when she worried, she _really _worried.

"Hmn, I guess so. But maybe I should deal with structural formatting. You misspelled part of the code there," she pointed to where the mistake could be found, and nudged his hands away from the keyboard before taking over to correct the code before they ended up with some permanent anomaly.

Dr Ancient bit the inside of his cheek and smiled.

* * *

"So how does it work? making move cards I mean" Reese asked as the trio gathered around a table in Dr Z's lab. The old man stopped putting on his safety goggles and removed the item.

"The process is actually a lot easier than you think- once you understand the core of the process to begin with," Dr Z began; having created the original move cards, and witnessed the process of turning dinosaurs into cards, he didn't think the process was hard at all.

"You see, it's all down to compressing matter and energy within a single structure- that being this-" Dr Z help up a card he conveniently had in his pocket.

"Think of it as a bowl, you put stuff in and take stuff out- move cards require you to gather mass energy and pack it in tight. Then, initiating an attack, you let it out."

Reese, while slightly confused by Dr Z's choice of comparison, looked to the machinery and nodded. "I see; so how do you contain energy then?"

"These." Seth motioned to the tubes and wires alongside the wall. "They're specific airspaces which can produce and contain high levels of energy, you place an item of some relevance to the element inside, other items can be placed inside to initiate attacks or defences, and from there it fuses the items and well, the result is a move card."

"Exactly!" Dr Z concluded, "however, it isn't going to be a quick task this time round. We need better cards if we're going to defeat this enemy. You saw how powerful the brat's dinosaur was without using move cards." While Reese agreed, she noted how Dr Z called the doppelganger a 'brat' and wondered if he finally called Rex by his name.

"True." Reese simply responded, before going to the table to pick up a pair of safety goggles.

* * *

_Shadow Kingdom_

* * *

"Hmn, I wonder… if grandfather hadn't gone… would dad be different?"

"More like if the Jeopardy didn't rage on."

"Oh yeah. There's always that. How long has it been again?"

"Hmn, I'm thinking a good few hundred thousand years or so. Now that I'm saying it, it's tragic how long we've had to survive like this. Sorry you were born into such a disaster."

This disaster known as _'The Jeopardy'_ itself is a mystery which has surrounded the Shadow Kingdom for hundreds of thousands of years. Nobody knows of its specific origins, but what is known is that it kills. It doesn't matter who; age, height, weight, rank, none of that matters, it is a hunter who hides in the shadows and slays its prey.

However, it wasn't just these factors which makes the tale tragic, but the fact that sometimes the pursuit of a cure- something, anything to drive away The Jeopardy- was what drove people to their own downfalls.

* * *

**I know, I know. Another filler-style chapter, but I really wanted to focus on the adults' emotions before I jump back in to focusing on the D-Team and their doubles.**

**What is The Jeopardy you ask? Well, I'm not revealing what it is right now, but I will say that it holds the key to knowing why some events occurred- including ones that take place before this story.**

**I don't really know what else to say, so I hope you haven't gotten bored with this story, or if you have, you'll give it another chance (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)**


End file.
